


Long Nights

by Koi97



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen, Gore, Mangle/Foxy is hinted, Mentioned deaths of the kinds, Mentioned names from the book, Multi, Voilence, animatronics become humanoid things, mostly from the puppets point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-06
Updated: 2016-10-06
Packaged: 2018-08-19 22:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8226922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koi97/pseuds/Koi97
Summary: Things are become strange at Freddy's and the puppet can only watch as everything he once knew changes and a new path opens before him and his make shift family...until it's ruined...





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know my muse is everywhere when I have like three chapters done for fallen and I instead work on this one-shot cause I finished the fnaf book and got even more ideas but not for fallen so yeah. :D woo! Go undecidable plot bunnies. Haha, hopefully this story is better than my other one and lemme just say a few words. Sorry if I call Chica a duck on accident. Rip my memory. Also, I prefer to think of Mangle has male, but doesn't fit the stereotypical gender norms. :D This is more of a mixed AU. There is no smaller restaurant. Only the large one, so this is the setting of fnaf 2 really but mixed with all three games ;v;
> 
> I don't own fnaf, but I do own the night guard that appears in this story c': his name is Neo.

He was the first. A twisted, looming figure stuck in a box. A smiling mask hiding his broken face. The children didn't fear him. His soul was twisted and hurt, but seeing those kids smiling and unharmed soothed his own young, childish spirit. It was like any other day. The children dancing with the adults in the golden rabbit and bear suit. Coming to him for the tiny gifts inside his box and around him. The diner was warm and inviting, yet nobody questioned the new creature. The children were happy about the free prizes he gave, unaware of those keen, watching eyes, burning holes into the golden rabbit suit. He would never forget. Never forget that twisted smile, those large hands holding him, cover him. He wasn't able to breath. Everything went dark...until he woke up to this warm place. A toy to everybody. He wanted to protect. A strange burning desire he woke up with.

However he couldn't do a thing. The children...the box...the eyes...they were strings that wrapped around him, kept him there, unable to move...unable to show. It was agony, watching wistfully as the rabbit struck again. That closed the diner. The Puppet, as many of the children called him, was forced to watch. Watch the police look, search, but it was nothing more than a goosechase. That child is gone and the Puppet knows it. It angers him. His already restless soul growing even more restless. Everything changed. The one who created the body he was in took him, whisked him away as the diner was forced to shut down. He stayed, curled up in a corner of the large workshop. Parts, pieces, bolts, and nails were strewn around. He blended into the darkness save for the white mask over his face. The purple paint streaking his face like tears, broken by the smile. Red paint marred the white paint on his lips and cheeks. His long, lanky body curled up on itself, twisted gently so he could rest peacefully in the corner, hidden in the shadows as the creator worked, disappearing only to help his daughter, who often came into the place.

She never noticed him. Happily playing with the small parts on the ground while her father worked. He was invisible. Hidden away in the shadows. He watched silently, waiting. He was only moved later. Time passed far too quickly for the Puppet. He didn't know how long he sat there, hidden to the world. He was the first creature in the place. Freddy Fazbear's was the new restaurant. The puppet had his own room. He didn't like it. Yet luckily, he was able to stare ahead, watching the creator place in a brown bear, a purple rabbit, and a yellow chicken. The puppet didn't like them. Yet he knew they were animatronics. Not like him. A lost soul stuck here. However he returned. The Puppet knew. He could feel it. He continued to smile happily at the children as the restaurant grew in popularity. The creators daughter would run around, laughing with her friends. The children were happy. Safe...almost.

His metal wiring creaked and moaned as he moved, long fingers gripping at the lip of the box he was folded into. He looked up, head tilting childishly as he saw the camera. Time slipped by too fast. How many years have he been trapped here? Decades? He doesn't know. He slips out of the box. The darkness is comforting. He can hide. He stumbles forward, unused to moving. The last time he had moved was to make those four souls happy. To give them life. The joints creak and moan, slowly warming up to his jerking motions. He walks, body slowly straightening out as he finally leaves the room. He enters a larger room. The dining room. A stage rising up on the other side and standing there are three animatronics. The bear, Freddy, the rabbit, Bonnie, and finally the chicken, Chica. Their eyes watch him. Burning into him. He slowly, jerkily moves towards them. Those plastic eyes follow. Halfway there, his movements become fluid, gracefully, the old joints finally clicking, moving as they should. The closer he gets, the more they move. Hands twitch, ears move up and down, and eyes blink. He stops before the stage. He easily stands up to their shoulders, due to his long frame.

"Foxy?" The voice is soft, whispery.

Freddy stares at him. "Where he always is. Heard something happened...put out of order…"

A sigh seems to come from Puppet. Each soul retained a personality. Freddy was a leader. He took charge, kept the others in line. Bonnie was playfully, childish, and filled with curiosity. Chica a sensitive one who spoke wisdom. Foxy was the odd one. His death the hardest as it was the most painful due to lack of time on the killers part. While his old body was shoved into the suit, he wasn't dead. He died slowly, the endoskeleton crush him. He died slowly and painfully. This gave Foxy a temper, snapping easily if he saw something that triggered those memories. Memories of metal biting into him. Puppet lost his memories. Too much time had past on his young soul. All he knows is he wants to keep these souls with him. Safe and sound. Give them happiness. The bulky animatronics move as the puppet disappears into the shadows.

Bonnie looks up, red, plastic eyes gleaming. The clock near the camera strikes twelve. Freddy sighs softly and Chica giggles.

"Fun time!" She sings happily.

"Be calm Chica. We will get him," Bonnie says.

Every night guard was the same to them. They all were. Years ago they were deactivated during the day for snapping, at both a young boy and a guard. It was chaos. Most of the time the guards stayed away, far enough that the animatronics felt safe, happily singing and playing their song. However a group of teens were picking on a young child. Being rather old, the locks and gears were not up to date, and once those tears soaked into the frame of Freddy's jaws, his mouth had snapped. The guards had rushed forward. Bonnie and Chica had started to jerk, running through their programmed movements in jerky, panicked movements.

They were pushed off to the side for their doppelgangers. A second set of animatronics that had a bear, a rabbit, and a chicken. The fox became a mangled mess of parts the children put together and destroyed. New, improved, and shouldn't be as worn as Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica. Puppet didn't like them. The others couldn't understand why. They never would. It was some instinct to the puppet to dislike them. To Puppet's relief, they were dismantled and taken away after a glitch in their programming caused them to go haywire. Their singing became screaming. A static that sounded like children screaming into a phone. Their movements panicked, jerky, and not part of their coding. They were all moved to the back storage. When questioned, Puppet never mentioned why it happened, just disappeared back into the box, listening to the soothing music box sounds at night. The nightguards quickly learned just how dangerous it was at night. Only one stayed, braving it every night with four killing machines wanting to destroy him for murders he did not commit.

They couldn't tell the murderer apart from the normal guards. Their memories messed up and jumbled. They knew it was a guard. One that hide in a suit, like them. Yet he wasn't crushed, body jammed into a suit that couldn't accept it. For the three on the stage, it was a hiding spot for their already dead bodies. The puppet ambled forward, moving towards pirate cove. He heard the irate growls from the worn and torn fox within. He slipped inside, quickly catching side of the red fox. Fox whirled his head, ears moving up and down, a strange mimic of an actual animal trying to swivel their ears around. Burning silver eyes gaze at him and the fox almost seems to relax.

"Must you always get in trouble?" Puppet scolds, more like a concerned mother to her child.

A static growl rumbles through the air. "He was to close. Far to close…"

A soft sigh. Puppet reaches out, long fingers resting atop the head. Silver eyes roll up to stare at the looming creature. "Be careful," Puppet mumbles before moving away.

He reaches the dining room. Bonnie is already gone. Freddy shakes his head and Chica is giggling like crazy. Uncaring of the camera, Puppet moves forward. "Already on the hunt is he?"

"And ready to be fooled. Why is this night guard so persistent? He has lasted a month here. Most of them give up after day one…"

"Maybe he really likes it here! Which would be weird...since he killed us…"

"Well I am breaking rules. Hopefully Bonnie wants to play first so I can get there. In all honesty, I haven heard the music box playing yet...Why?"

Chica shrugs and seems to almost smile. Freddy just grumbles. A low whining static from his voice box. Puppet moves forward gracefully. It doesn't take long for Freddy and Chica to follow. Puppet randomly looks up, sightless eyes searching for the cameras. Puppet stops, standing, looming in the hall directly before the office. Bonnies is already in the vent, half out of it, ready to attack but his red eyes see the guards light flip on. The beam of light lights up Puppet's dark figure. The guard frowned, tilting his head. Freddy and Chica stay out of sight, watching everything with curious eyes. His uniform is slightly wrinkled, his cap on the desk he sits behind. On his lap is a large bear mask. Something that fooled them all and they didn't know it. They thought it was another animatronic...but Puppet knows better now. He jerks slightly before launching himself forward. The guard's eyes widen and his mouth opens to scream, but the puppet lands on the desk, crouched like some strange creature, face in the guard's face, inches apart. The guard jerks back, toppling over in his seat.

The puppet begins to laugh, finding it oddly amusing at the guards reaction. Bonnie finishes climbing out from the vent, watching curiously. Fox's head appears from above, his large body in the vent above. The guard lifts himself up, keeping the chair between him and the puppet. The bear head is now under the desk, forgotten. The puppet leans forward, long twisted hands reaching to balance him on the chair. The human watches with wide eyes, not daring to move. Puppet can't sense any dark intent from the seemingly young man. The puppet turns his head, white pinpricks seem to stare down, and into the man. Searching. Trying to find something. Anything. Those white pinpricks move, staring into glossy...human eyes. Not plastic…

The young guard laughs nervously, finally noticing the other animatronics. Today has been an odd night. The puppet was out, than again, he didn't start the music box. Now they aren't trying to kill him like normal. Of course, he found it extremely amusing at how one head managed to keep him safe for a whole month. People thought he was crazy for being to work a whole month when previous night guards barely finished one night. The puppet crawls onto the chair like some strange, super long limbed monkey. It was unnerving. A piercing cry breaks the tense silence. The puppet snaps its head up, scuttling back onto the desk. The animatronics are quick to move forward, eyes glaring at the night guard. "Do not touch him!"

The robotic heads snap over, staring at the puppet. The puppet sweeps its head around before jerkily walking out, movements strange for such a long and lanky creature. They soon follow. The guard gets up, dusting himself off and silently trailing after the group of animatronics. Puppet is stiff, limbs hardly moving gracefully as they once did. Something small and tiny streaks out. It's nothing more than a white blur of color. The puppet and its friends are unable to catch it, but the very human guard behind them does and suddenly all eyes are on him. The guard holds whatever it is out before him. Large amber eyes stare at him. Pale skin seems almost as white as the wavy mess atop its head. The...human(?) is dressed in a small white onesie with a pink underbelly. A bushy tail is frazzled with a pink tip. Cheeks are coated in pink and large white ears are perked forward. Three more little things stumble out. All the same height, but different shapes. The one he is holding is more slender, but still appearing childish. They all do.

The one in the middle of the group has golden-brown hair, bear ears, a milky brown onesie, and a little bear tail. A bowtie is clasped around his throat. Bright, piercing blue eyes stare up with awe. One his right is a little blonde girl with no ears, but a feathered tail and a yellow onesie with a paler underbelly. Little feathers seem to grow from the sleeves. Her deep blue eyes are slightly hooded in thought. A little bib covers her chest. One the bears other side is a blue rabbit, ears perked up and green eyes sparkling with curiosity. His blue onesie marred by a red bowtie around his throat. All of them have the same red blush on their cheeks. They seem dainty. The little one in the guard's arms squirms, tail swishing as they reach forward, tiny mouth opened to bare sharp, pointed teeth. The guard carefully draws him closer, the young creature latching onto him.

"Mangle," a whispery voice hisses.

"What?" Bonnie and Chica ask.

"Can't be! They were dismantled! These little….things can't be those dumb polished animatronics!" Freddy snarls

"I know their souls. I know yours. I saved you!" the same whispery voice hisses and the guard realizes it is the puppet speaking. "This shouldn't be possible!"

"What is your name?" The little thing in the guard arms questions, leaning away. He yelps as sharp claws dig into his leg and a little growl rumbles up to meet his ears. He looks down to the bear. "Get back here dumb fox!"

"No! You pulled on my tail you stupid bear!"

"Guys...now isn't the time. Everything is so big! Hey, when did everything grow?" The rabbit says.

"You got smaller," the puppet grumbles. The rabbit stares at the tall lanky creature.

"Eh? Oh….you…"

"Oh hush it rabbit. We can't have a bunch of bonnies, chicas, and freddys running around. The toy animatronics need names…." the puppet mumbles.

"I can help!" The guard says.

The puppet turns its head to look at the guard.

"Mangle can stay Mangle! Faz can be toy freddy. Toy Bonnie can be called Bon! Finally, we can call Toy Chica Doll! Weird names, but they ain't normal things either!"

"You are banned from naming things ever again, guard," puppet hisses.

The guard gasps in mock hurt. "You wound me," he grumbles.

Something pulls at his hair. He stares at the white haired creature in his arms. "Name! Name! You never told me your name!"

"It's Neo…" The guard mumbles.

"Well Neo, why don't you stay and help us out even more," Foxy says, and he almost seems to be grinning.

Neo is stiff, making Chica and Freddy laugh. Bonnie snickers and looks away while Neo crouches down, scooping up all the once animatronic creatures. Faz and Bon start hissing. The puppet shakes its head and disappears. Neo is then suddenly very much aware of the massive, heavy, and extremely powerful animatronics surrounded him. Mangle hisses as somebody pulls on his tail, he swipes out at Faz, who cries when the sharp claws scratch his tan skin. "Hey! Stop it!" Neo whispers, stiff and nervous. Eyes burn into him and he laughs nervously. Feels like his first day on the job.

The little ones in his arms stop, but Faz and Mangle continue to glare at each other. Neo sighs, knowing everything is going to be a lot harder now. Yet he also doesn't have a good feeling. Why would animatronics suddenly become so human like? It confuses him. The only thing that differs from them and humans is the ears and tail. But why? Neo stares at them, brown eyes dark with thought.

\------------------------------

For the puppet, things couldn't be explained. Not even by his longest friend… The golden bear sat, slouched in a corner, mouth open and almost appearing broken. The fur is dull and grimy. The puppet curls up on himself, staring at the lump of fur and metal. Slowly, white pinpricks appear and stare at him. The head moves, slowly and jerkily. "What?" A raspy voice murmurs.

"The toys turned into little humans but with animal ears and tails...well Chica, or Doll, has feathers on her arms but no ears...what is this?" Puppet questions.

A jerky motion of those broad shoulders are a twisted version of a shrug. The head lolls to the side, those white pupils watching the puppet. "Why are we still trapped here? How did you save those souls? Gave them life inside their grave? What about us?"

"Okay I get your point!" The puppet cries out childishly.

"I see we all have gotten wiser...no longer the children we once were. It's sad...knowing that even in death we can still grow…" The bear sighs.

"Are we even dead?" The puppet counters.

The bear stares at him before a cold, almost cruel laugh fills the empty and dirty closet. "Are we dead?! Of course! How long have we been stuck here? Forced to watch him murder others...stuff him in things like he did with us! We are dead, Puppet. We are dead…" The voice dies off and the white blinks out.

"No we are not. I know better. We are very much alive...just with different bodies."

"Lies…"

"Believe what you want than...Michael…"

"Sam…wa-"

"Good-bye."

\------------------------------

Neo groans, sprawled out on the stage, currently buried under a bunch of tiny human-things. He can't move, and most of his limbs are numb, and he just wants to shift to his side. Foxy is crouched down by him, poking him in the cheek with a his hook, but careful so he doesn't hurt the night guard. "Help!" Neo whines softly.

Freddy looks over, silver-blue eyes studying the night guard before he turns away, leaving the guard to suffer. Neo whines, uncontent with what is happening. He sighs, and grumpily stares at the curious fox animatronic that is still poking him. Neo narrows his eyes and hisses. Foxy moves his ears up, gears whirring slightly. Neo raises an eyebrow before clearing his throat. Once more, he is poked by cold, curved metal. Neo glares at Foxy and growls deep in his chest. Foxy leans back, head moving in a curious manner and ears shifting up and down. Foxy tries to mimic Neo with the hiss, but it sounds like static from his old voice box. Chica learns over, hovering close to the fox. That is how the puppet finds them. Freddy watching them with Bonnie at his side. Chica and Foxy continue to poke and prod at the night guard, who either hisses or growls warning at them

"What are you doing?" Puppet asks, tilting his head as he silently glides up. Heads turn to look at him. The night guard appears relieved.

"Thank god! Tell them to stop poking me so I can move! While these guys may be tiny, but they get heavy after a while!"

"Don't listen the human. We were just testing why he growled! I have never heard them growl…" Foxy trails off, attention back on the wiggling night guard, who manages to shift onto his side without waking up the tiny humanoids attached him.

"Just make sure you all are back in your places by six. Neo has to leave. Neo take them with you. We can't have them wondering around." The puppet mumbles, voice soft and drained. Almost as if the creature is tired. Neo tilts his head, studying the hunched feature. The puppet disappears into the darkness, leaving Neo and the others on the stage. Neo groans, flexing his fingers, which tingle as he slowly gains feeling back to his limbs.

\------------------------------

Taking care of the four little ones were easy...until he gained four more. Of course the puppet was confused by the sudden change. He is forced to curl up on himself to even properly see the small humanoids. Neo, of course, is in a corner, sighing and whining sadly. The puppet doesn't understand. After all these years, something finally happens? He doesn't understand it. It puzzles him, and he just stares slightly at the group that bickers and fights. Tiny hands pull on ears and tails. Tears fall down pudgy cheeks. Mangle is the first to leave with a bitter hiss. He scrambles over to Neo, who is still pouting in the corner, head against the wall and knees draw to his chest. He doesn't move when tiny hands grab at his uniform and the small white fox climbs up him to rest on his shoulders. Faz is the first to noticing and starts shouting, his high-pitched voice trying to sound threatening, but fails due to how childish he sounds.

Mangle makes a face at them, ears pressed back against his head. Neo slams his head lightly against the wall, groaning loudly. "Stop it! Jesus!"

Everything goes silent. The small humanoids stop, staring at the disgruntled night guard that had turned to glare at them over his shoulder. He gives them all a bland, but angry look. Ears press back and the small creatures look away, not happy with the scolding. The puppet cocks his head. He sighs and reaches out, engulfing the small humanoids with his long, thin arms. Foxy looks around, frowning. "Is this how babies feel?" Bonnie asks.

"Bonnie just be quiet," Chica mutters.

"Sorry...just an innocent question…."

"All of you just hush up!" Freddy says sternly.

The group mumbles before falling silent.

"Neo...Feels weird talking to you civically...human," the puppet mumbles.

"You were once human. How is it weird?" Neo asks, staring at him over his shoulder.

"That was an extremely long time ago. I don't know how long...but we all tend to forget we are humans. We stuck in these bodies, that are meant to have programming on what to do. Dancing..singing...moving. Only at night are we allowed to actually move…"

Neo sighs. "What do you wanna do? We can't leave them here and there is no replacement for them…"

"Hide…?"

"Yes good idea, even though the security camera is watching us right now..recording us! I could get into big trouble!" Neo says extremely sarcastically

Puppet stares at him, mask eerie with it's smiling face. For some reason, it seems as if the puppet is really smiling. Neo frowns warily, studying the puppet as it stands, unfolding itself gracefully. The small humanoids whine before tiredly making their way to Neo. "They won't get anything if this building burns…"

"Are you crazy?!" Neo shouts, violently standing up. Mangle screeches and digs his claws into Neo's shoulder. Neo ignores the stinging pain, staring at the puppet in horror and shock. The puppet is gone within seconds and Neo pales, realizing what the thing plans on doing. He hurriedly scoops up the children and races to the office. A few whine, but he ignores it, trying to get to the computers so he can find where the damn puppet went. .He reaches the desk, dumping the humanoids in his arms onto the seat and rapidly tapping on the keyboard. The screen flickers slightly as it's forced to work faster than it ever has. Neo's eyes are glued to the screen, taking in as much as possible. He finds the puppet. The puppet stares up at the camera of the room it's in creepily and Neo shivers, realizing just how sure the puppet is about setting this place on fire. Yet something seems off.

The animatronic seems far too happy to destroy this place. Small voices behind him alert him of the guests he has. He stares at them, shock still in his eyes. "We have to get out!" He breathes.

He picks them, making sure they are actually safe in his arms, Mangle still perched on his shoulder, small arms around his neck. The smell of burning paint reaches him within seconds and he hurries out, eyes wide with horror. He rounds a corner, freezing at the sight of a looming shape. He shifts the small children in his arms, staring at the watch. It's only three A.M. and nobody should be here but him and the animatronics...well now children! The dark shape appears to be that of a rabbit, head tilted down and eyes glowing. Neo spins and bolts, a few of the humanoids in his arm screaming slightly, but is drowned by the roar of the growing fire. The puppet appears, long arms reaching. Neo screams, voice cracking as he jerks back, startled by the sudden appearance of the puppet.

Wordlessly, the puppet moves away, glancing back to make sure Neo follows. Neo trails after, heart pounding heavily in his chest. The roar is drowned by the sound of his racing heart. Together, the tall creature and Neo exit the building, fleeing from the fire that is eating at the walls, burning the paint, and anything in its path. Neo stops once outside, his breath is uneven and jagged. He looks behind him, watching the blazing fire rise up into the night sky. The children in his arms whine and whimper at the sight of their home being burned down. Neo can hear support beams crack, groaning. The fire spreads everywhere, destroying.

"Come...on!" The puppet whispers urgently. Neo turns away, leaving the building to burn as he heads to his car to finish fleeing the scene.

"Is this really a good idea?!" Freddy questions, silver-blue eyes wide and watery.

"It's time we start fresh...look at you all. You aren't animatronics anymore.." the puppet whispers.

Freddy looks away.

Mangle twists, watching the building slowly crumble away. He inhales sharply at the sight of something near a window. A dark shape that moves in jerky movements, as if getting used to walking. Mangle quickly looks away, scared. He curls up closer to Neo, tightening his grip around the night guard.

\------------------------------

The next year was a pain. Neo was on the move, leaving the state, much to Puppet's dismay. Of course Neo had easily backed up the reason since a certain somebody had set his workplace on fire and they fled with a bunch of human-animals that could never fit into society! That shut the puppet up quickly and here they are. Living on a farm almost a year later. Neo kept up on the news, often telling Puppet what he found. After the fire, police and search teams found two golden animatronics. Both Neo and Mangle flipped, finally revealing how they both saw a rabbit figure when fleeing. Puppet seemed to have gone silent. Money was a problem at first, but Neo got a great online job for coding with large companies, or creating a coding they could copy and paste onto their own computer after he shared it. His time at Freddy's Fazbear had made him keen and alert to anything, easily saving the small children one more than one occasions and easily multitasking when the puppet wasn't around to help keep them contained.

The puppet is currently sitting on Neo's desk, surrounded very large, and very adult humanoids of those who were once animatronics. They grew up quickly, ranging in heights and shapes. Mangle is on the short side, but is lean and wired with muscle under that thin frame. Amber eyes surrounded by pink make-up and the white fox is dressed in a loose, large sweater and skinny jeans. Mangles smiles coyly, eye sparking with mischief. Foxy rocks back on his heels by the other fox, his hair long and shaggy. He is muscular, with broad shoulders, sharp features, and a more lax appearance with a baggy hoodie, dirty jeans, and boots. His bushy tail lashes slightly as he looks around, silver eyes paying attention to everything.

The two rabbits appear pretty much the same, tall, slender, and always shifting. Their features more round and boyish with their hair a short, shaggy mess on their heads. The two are dressed more cleanly, with dress shirts, vest, and pants, both in the respective color group. Bon is reaching out, trying to poke Mangle or Foxy, but the two foxes pin him with a look, making him pull away with a laugh. Freddy shakes his head, hand on his face. He glares at the ground. He is the tallest and largest of the group. Muscular and broad, like a greek statue Bonnie claims. He is dressed in a dark brown hoodie and black jeans, his bowtie still around his neck. Faz is smaller, but barely. More lean and dressed more nicely than Freddy, with a dress shirt tucked into his dress pants and more formal posture.

The only females stuck together like they were glued together. Both of them had long yellow hair and wore simple yellow sun dresses. They got rid of the bibs, but put the design on the bottom of their dresses save for the words. Neo was amazed at how quickly they grew, but found it extremely annoying because he was always buying them clothes. Thankfully, it appears as if they all stopped growing. Neo rubs his temples, brushing a hand through his dark hair. He stares at the group. "Seriously. Stop acting like little kids. Freddy stop teasing Bonnie, Chica stop being so clingy, and all of you just get along for once in your life!" Neo moans in agony.

The humanoids look down, guilty. While most may not admit it, Neo has become like a father to them. They listened, or tried too, but it was hard taking care of eight of them and a puppet that seemed to still detest everything. They are all currently gathered around in Neo's office because they wanted to see him, and with some help from the puppet, they figured out when his birthday is. So far things haven't gone their way. Freddy's booming voice speaks up.

"Neo why you don't take a day off. We can work on cleaning the house and working together while you relax and take a day off tomorrow," he says, with a stern look aimed at the other "siblings". Foxy perks up, ears pointed up.

"Yeah!" The other chim.

Neo narrows his eyes at them. He sighs when Mangle gives him a pouting look. Neo might have raised them all, but it's a known fact that Mangle holds more power over the ex-night guard. The puppet found out why. Both are treated horribly by family. Neo was casted out and needed a job, hence him working at Freddy's and keeping the job. He needed it in order to live, but thankfully, he got another job to keep them all safe and alive.

"Fine, but burn this house down and you all regret it!" Neo threatens. The animals cheer, grinning widely at the thought of being to prepare for Neo's birthday. Neo dismisses them all and the four humanoids leave quickly, softly whispering and trying to figure things out without it turning into a huge fight. With that, the eight of them begin the long process of preparing for the surprise birthday tomorrow.

The puppet follows them around as they prepare, curious as to why one event can bring them all together. He sits on the counters, curled up as if still in his box. He watches them silently. Mangle and Foxy deal with cleaning the house, while the chickens have making the party items and goodies. Everything so young and childish, but their time at Freddy's was the only place they saw parties. The puppet keeps watch, helping once in awhile if they need it, but other than that, they amaze him by being able to work together and complete something. Neo went out, heading to town claiming he needed to go do something.

Neo returns home to the smell of cake, or something like that. He frowns as he walks through the door, throwing off his hoody. Thank god for the stormy night. He sighs and walks forward, stopping when he looks up to see Chica and Bonnie stand before him, holding a cake. The others are scattered, scowling playfully, or blowing party horns. While the party set up is childish, it makes Neo smile and cry. The plastic bag in his hand drops as he presses a hand over his mouth. Mangle is the first to tackle him into a hug, the others oon following. The puppet is the last to join, but he wraps the group up in his long arms and holds onto them.

"Happy birthday!" The eight humanoids shout to their adopted father, who starts sobbing even more. Huge tears roll down his flushed face and he wipes harshly at his face to stop the tears. Neo smiles, unable to process it all. It's been so long since he last had a birthday. Carefully, the group leads him to the kitchen, where the food lays. Neo can't stop smiling for the rest of the night as he enjoys it with the small group that have become like a family to him.

"This is a great day.." he whispers to himself.

\------------------------------

His heart pounds in his chest, flashlight in hand as he slowly creeps through the hall. Everything is dark, and only lite up when lightning flashes. Thunder booms, making him jump and spin in a circle. His breath chokes him. He silently creeps forward, trying not to make a sound. He hears shuffling. He ducks into a room, diving under the bed as something approaches. He tucks the light under him before turning it off. Everything is dark. The storm had knocked the lights out, but the puppet sensed something wrong. He took the others out of the house, but Neo stayed behind to get supplies so they could sleep in the barn, but he ran into the thing before he could escape. Now he is trapped, armed with only a flashlight and his wits. Feet shuffle past. Lightning lights up the house and golden fur is visible. Neo stills, not even breathing. He watches with baited breath until those large, clunky feet are gone. He slowly creeps out. He peers out of the doorway, waiting for the lightning to natural light up the hallway. All clear. He creeps out, back slouched. The heavy backpack full of blankets and pillows muffled by a large towel wrapped around it.

He clicks the flashlight on. He slowly stands up completely, sweeping the flashlight. Neo rounds the corner and freezes. Something massive stands just five feet away. It turns, glowing eyes staring at him. His heart stops for a beat before it picks up. He whirls around and runs, feet thundering on the ground as he runs. Something large and heavy follows. His breath huffs out. He slides a bit, trying to round a corner. A large hand grabs the backpack and jerks him. He screams and struggles to get away. He thrashes, trying to keeping the backpack. He spins, flashlight in his mouth so he can wrestle the backpack away. Sickly eyes gaze at him a deep, raspy laugh fills the silent hallway. Neo can't breath, fear overriding.

"Run!" Is all his mind can think. Run away. He can't lose the backpack. They need it. Large hands grapple at him. He wraps one of the straps around his arm so he can't lose the backpack and struggles away from the large, ruined golden rabbit. The large mouth opens, teeth gleaming. The world seems to stop as Neo stares into the mouth, seeing blood, muscles, and skin. A human is in this suit. His stomach lurches and he stops fighting for one moment. That one moment gives the rabbit enough time to attack, the large, flat teeth dig into his flesh. He cries out in pain , jerking. The mouth snaps shut on his shoulder, crushing bone. His scream grows higher in pain until it cracks and his vocal cords get out. Blood gushes from his shoulder, getting into the mouth of the rabbit. Suddenly, something clicks. The rabbit barely pulls away before its body starts to jerk. Neo stumbles away, watching in horror at the sight. The rabbit stills after a moment, randomly twitching. Its eyes burn into Neo as it stares at him. He doesn't feel the pain in his shoulder, his body back into flight mode. He moves, slipping on the blood. He cries out hoarsely in pain and tries to crawl. The pain dulls down to a low roar as he tries to get away.

He can hear joints creak and pop. He looks over his shoulder to see the rabbit jerkily raise its arms. It starts to tag at the suit, doing something. Neo turns away, focusing now on escape. He moves over to a wall and uses that to help him, backpack in the hand of his wounded arm. He wants to cry, curl up and sob. He gets up, stumbling as he tries to get away. He finds the staircase, moving from the stop floor down. He can hear the joints creek. Thunder booms once more and he jumps, spinning around. At the top of the staircase is the rabbit. It stands there eerily and he bolts, stumbling down the stairs and barely keeping himself upright. He bolts across the floor, not daring to look back. He slams into the door, bloody hands scrambling to open it. Something towers over him just he finally stumbles through the door and into the open rain. He spins as he gets off the porch. Standing in the doorway is the rabbit. It tilts its head, seeming pissed. Neo sits down, unable to stand anymore.

The rabbit perks its ears up and moves forward, using the thunder to mask its steps. Neo isn't paying attention, staring at his shoulder. The pain finally comes in, and he whimpers, barely able to touch it without it burning. He looks up, and falls back, staring up at the golden rabbit. It stands over him, bloody water dripping from its muzzle. Neo stares in horror as the rabbit descends on him, mouth open. Neo can't move, paralyzed by fear and pain. Tears fall from his eyes and mix with the rain.

"Sorry.."

\------------------------------

"What did you do Michael!" The puppet screams, staring at the golden bear. He appeared in Neo's office, hunched over in a corner. He lifts his head, staring at the long figure of the puppet. The attack had just happened, leaving all eight humanoids scarred at the sight of their father-figure being attacked brutally by the golden rabbit. Michael finally looks away. The golden bear sighs softly.

"I lead him here."

"WHY?! Why work with him! He killed us. That rabbit murdered us brutally! He almost killed that man. A man that was innocent!" The puppet shouts, voice trembling at the memory of Neo screaming in agony as dull teeth break bone and skin.

The bear twitches. A slight movement that shakes his normally limp body. "Because...I had no choice. We are dead…"

"WE are not dead! Look at them!" The puppet points to the group huddled in the room, curled up on the ground near the door, watching the two animatronics in fear. "They are not dead! They are no longer shoved into a suit of metal and wire. They are free. They were! Now the world knows about them because you lead that monster here! I know the difference between the innocent and the killer. Neo taught us love and family. While that man tried to keep us together in that happy place, I kept them sane. Yet Neo braved every night because he had too and because he wanted too. Freddy's Fazbear didn't give off a happy vibe during the day! It was cold, dark, and filled with agony."

"Stop!" Mangle whimpers, curling up closer to Foxy. The puppet stiffens and hisses softly before spinning and heading over to the group.

"I hope you are happy Michael," the puppet hisses at the golden bear.

"Sam…"

\------------------------------

Mangle shifts, pressing his ears back. He chews on a nail, curled up on his bed. Foxy lays on the floor. Luckily, for them, the owner of Freddy's daughter came in to take of them. She told them Neo was fine, but would be in the hospital for a very long time. This worried the humanoids, but she did her best to give them what they needed. She kept it a secret, even from her friends. The puppet stayed quiet, ignoring just about anybody and staying in Neo's office, curled up on himself in Neo's chair. Charlie left the office alone, much the puppet's relief. She spent most of her times with the others, trying to help them recover from the gruesome attack that took away Neo.

Foxy looks over at the other Foxy, silver eyes gleaming. "Ya okay?" He asks, voice deep.

Mangle shakes his head, white hair shaggy. "Just worried. Everything is so different again," Mangle mumbles. He shakes his head and rolls over, back facing the other fox. Something warm and solid settles behind and strong arms wrap around him. Mangle feels the tears he has been trying so hard to suppress fall and he curls arms in front of his face as he sobs, Foxy curled around him protectively. They lay there, Mangle crying weakly while Foxy holds onto him, trying to comfort him without words. The only sounds in the room are the weak sobs from Mangle until he cries himself to sleep, curled up in Foxy's arms.

"He will come back…"

Foxy sighs and closes his eyes, nose in Mangle's hair.

"He can't leave us."

\------------------------------

Charlie paces around, eyes staring at the ground. She never thought something would happen. It took her a few days to get used to the fact that most of her father creations are now mostly human. It spooked it. What made it worse was the police. She found them lost and confused, hiding away from the police, sneaking around. She heard of the attack. Police claimed the call did come from the house, but couldn't find who. She went to the house as fast as she could. She heard of her father's store burning and how the nightguard working there seemed to disappear, only to reappear after being attacked by some animal. They were wary of her when she arrived. She could see it. Freddy was protective and Foxy was snippy. The others were shellshocked. Numb to the world. Mangle was the worst. Barely able to eat. He often threw the food up and was always comforted by Foxy. Charlie was lost, but here she is, at the hospital. She came to the hospital. She needed to see Neo. He had no family that would come visit him. Being the only who knows about what really happened, she said she could come visit. So here she is. Visiting and waiting on a doctor.

"Are you Charlie?"

She whirls around and stares at a middle aged man with graying hair and dark brown eyes. He smiles thinly. She nods her head and shoves her hands into her pockets. The doctor sighs and motions for her to follow him. They exit the waiting room and head to an empty room. The doctor closes the door and moves over to the stool. He plops down and Charlie stands, watching him. "So…?"

"He's stable...but the damage is bad. A shattered shoulder and collarbone. Cracked skull. So much damage. I'm surprised he survived...but this attack wasn't caused by a normal animal. No, the bite marks were to flat, to large to be an animal. I kept it on the downlow since this town has a history." He laughs humorless and Charlie understand the reference. She flinches and looks away. "I don't know if he will ever wake up…."

Charlie stares at him.

"What?!"

"The damage...that would have killed anybody! He died about three times on the operating table, but we managed to revive him. He was legally dead. His body sustained so much trauma that waking up would be a miracle!" The doctor says. Charle stumbles to a chair and sits down.

"He can't leave them!" She whispers.

"Leave who?!" The doctor asks.

Charlie shakes her head and presses a hand to her mouth. Tears fall. Those poor souls back at the farm would be lost without him. They are right now. She stands up and chokes up, but barely manages to get words out to excuse herself. The doctor watches her leave. He looks down at the clipboard. He sighs and flips it over, not wanting to think about what happened to the young ex-night guard.

\------------------------------

Charlie sits on the porch, watching them. They are sitting, scattered in the front yard. Beside her is the puppet. He watches silently. Between the pair of foxes is another figure. A new one. One that hasn't been with them for almost five years, stuck in a dark world of nightmares. Neo still gets them. Waking up every night screaming. Screaming about these dark animatronics with sharp teeth and claws. Nightmares from his trauma. He is legally blind, unable to see anything but blurred shapes of color. He is sickly, with scars running all over his body. Body weak and limp. The puppet had disappeared for a year, spooking the others, but he returned. He seemed different after that year. Charlie noticed he was a lot more relaxed. Charlie sighs and stares at them.

"Tell me...the one who attacked Neo..did he kill the others?"

"You are staring at those kids...Sister."

Charlie jerks and looks at the puppet. The smiling face doesn't seem as eerie. In fact, it seems to suit the puppet-like creature. He laughs. A free and childish sound.

"Sam?" Charlie chokes up.

"Michael is here. I...I let him stay in the attic since nobody goes there. I took care of the man that did this to us. He won't be able to harm those kids or Neo again. Neo...we owe him our lives. He was brave to stay in that house just to make sure they were safe and warm while in the barn. He continued to work when he could have quiet. He showed us what family means again. He pieces us back together. We are no longer naive lost souls wanting to kill those who get in the way of our happiness. We created a new story...a new life. We are smarter, wiser," the puppet says.

Charlie sobs softly. "I didn't think you would be alive Sam...I thought I lost you. Everything was different after you died. I can't believe!"

The puppet laughs. "I forgot who I was before I was this thing. The puppet...but I spent a lot of time thinking. I uncovered a lot. Mostly thanks to Neo, who didn't give up when it came to helping us."

"I'm happy..that this is all over…"

The puppet looks away, not wanting to state the grim truth.

It maybe over for now, but who knows what will happen in the future.

Neo wheezy laughter breaks their silence. The puppet slowly uncurls himself and moves forward, towards the man in between two protective foxes. Charlie waits a moment before following. She stops and looks back, staring up. She notices something limp and slouched before the window of the attic. She smiles weakly, figuring who is up there.

"Don't worry...I'm sure he will find a place for you in his heart also. He managed to help nine of them. One more won't hurt," she says to herself.

The figure in the window seems to have changed, not a dead limb, but more of a relaxed one, posture more relaxed and not deathly. She turns away, moving over the group, who is now closer, now all trying to speak to Neo, who just smiles widely and cries with happiness as those he adopted tell him tales of their adventures while he was asleep, or stories they created. Memories they made with their new friend. Charlie looks back at the house.

"I think we have another one that needs a friend."

Neo's hazy eyes move, seeming to stare where she is looking. He smiles.

"He is welcomed."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and sorry for such a shitty ending, but I needed something cheesy and happy at the ending lmao. Anyways, hope this story is alright and sorry for in grammar or other mistakes and once more, sorry if I accidently called Chica and Toy Chica ducks, rip. I get mixed up cause they look so much like ducks as animatronics c':


End file.
